Suddenly Psychotic
by Combat 101
Summary: What was really going on in Danny's mind after the accident? Was he really as naive as everyone thought? How did he change? Danny 'runs away' after the accident and comes back to Amity after two years. This Danny is the opposite of their Danny. He's older, stronger, smarter, and more. But he is far from sane. He's psychotic.


_The night after the accident._

I can remember their terrified faces the most. They acted as if they saw a monster or some sick twisted abomination of a soul. Not their "best friend", they only acted like they usually do after knowing it was me. That doesn't change the fact that I'm an abomination, does it? Can't they tell that I'm not human anymore? That I'm a different from them? Their Danny just about died, and I could be just some sick piece of deformed flesh that got easily mutated and was born into existence with his memories. That doesn't mean I am, but I could be. I have abilities no other living thing has, that can easily destroy and kill just about everyone and everything without a care. I can easily suck out their life force, taste their emotions, and devour their soul without the any trace of guilt or regret. And yet they're worrying about video games and school work? Ignorant Humans, they don't even think of the possibilities, too worried about prevalent things like what to wear Friday, than their own survival. Pitiful.

It has only been a couple of hours and I already want them all dead. They always assume stuff, never ask. Thinking they know it all! Obnoxious bastards. They aren't trustworthy at all either. They promise to keep a secret and next day it's the latest gossip or they spread rumors behind your back. They would rather keep appearances then anything else. They say they have morals, but they don't. Sam is an individualist, and yet she judges others. Tucker says he loves technology, but only loves the benefits of it. Jazz thinks everyone should speak their mind, but people who have unusual interest, like her parents, shouldn't talk and express what they think publicly, as to not embarrass her. Tch! Judgmental assholes. Another thing, they're not reliant. You help them many times and as soon you ask for some help once, they turn their back on you. Should just curl up in a log and rot. Of course I only notice this after getting in an inhumane, agonizing electrocution that ended "my" supposed life. But it doesn't matter, I'm leaving anyway. Going to save you the misery of dealing with this sick, psychotic, abomination of a soul. So long Amity Park. Hope you all have good time dealing with your selfish lives.

_Two years later._

Ah. Back in my own cozy little hell hole of a city, with a bunch of fucking dumb asses and shallow ass skanks. Oh joy. Well hopefully I won't be tortured in any way possible. Cue monologue: ...We're off to see the fat oaf! The kickable fat oaf of Amity!

* * *

Sam Manson was out for a walk to her chemistry partner, Valerie, because she wanted to discuss more about the project they had. It was about DNA's double helix and how the properties that binds the materiel together works, like why DNA is made of sugars and phosphates and such. She was almost there, until she saw a familiar face yet totally foreign face to her. Debating whether or not to go talk to him, she finally got the courage to ask.

"Excuse me?" She tapped his shoulder.

"Yeah? Do you need something?" He inquires as politely as he could, even if he was fairly annoyed with the random person that just happened to bother him. Note the sarcasm.

"Do I know you? Because I feel like I've seen you somewhere."

Now he could blurt out some lie, something along the lines of no, never, or just walk away. But he felt like having some fun.

"Aw~, Sammy don't you remember me?" He said with a sly smirk, mischief in his eyes.

Sam, a little thrown off by the guy's unusual behavior, quirked an eyebrow. Suddenly wary of this guy, she decided to investigate. If he was someone who she met at her favorite Goth hang out, good. If not, she is getting the hell away from this guy.

"Afraid not, care to remind me?"

Once again, a testament to human's incompetence. They have to be shone things to figure stuff out, instead of doing it by themselves with their own mind.

"Is this how you treat long lost friends?"

"I don't quite get it." Sam said with a confused expression.

"Didn't expect you to, although I am a little disappointed."

"Okay, who are you?" she said clearly suspicious. She never met this guy in her life!

"You'll find out soon enough. Wouldn't want to ruin the surprise, would you?" He replied with a grin, which would put the Cheshire cat to shame.

"Guess not, I'll just be going home now. Bye!" She said hurriedly. Man that guy was a creep. Don't want to meet him in a dark alley.

He laughed as she scurried away like a frightened cat. Bumping into her was quite the experience. It was quite fun really. But opposed to what many people thought, he wasn't that clueless. Sure he knew Sam liked him, it was as clear as day! The problem was he had no feelings for her. He saw her as a close friend or almost a sister back then before he disappeared. But now he saw people like dice. His dice to be specific. There were three of them and he found them quite amusing, especially when juggling them in his palm. They were somewhat transparent, but each were tinted a different color. Green, Orange and Blue. But the thing that made his dice special was that each one had another dice inside, that's why they were transparent. Each one was hollow and had a small white dice inside. They were like people. The outside dice is what people show you and the inside is what their true nature is. Roll a five outside, but get a three inside. Roll a two, get a four. It was all quite funny. One would say hilarious. To him it felt like he was juggling people or their emotions. Having them jiggle and shake. It was pure, raw, excitement, he could jump with glee! Not knowing which dice goes where, what numbers each one held. It was all so fascinating to him. Sometimes he would get so captivated, he would spend hours juggling them, watching in pure amusement.

Remembering that he was on a tight schedule, the young man continued to his former home. But before leaving, he wondered if he would bump into Tucker too. He only got here and he was already having so much fun. Who else would provide him decent entertainment here? He would have to just wait and see.

* * *

Whoa! Three pages, now I feel Professional. No offense to one-page kind of guys. I use to write one page if I was lucky. But you could say I went through Spartan tutoring from my younger sister (who is a freaking genius by the way!), and turns out she is a Fujioshi (a female otaku that is highly interested in a type of manga genre called yaoi).

Basically she is obsessed with slash, yaoi, shounen-ai, BL, gays, or any other title that has similar definition. No offense to people who are homosexual or enjoy that genre. I enjoy that genre frequently and I am bi. But I have a high fear of Fan girls for what they do to young boys. Like rip off their clothes and jump them or have sudden unnatural strength when hearing or seeing a male being. Luckily I am not popular at school…So Fan girls shall never find me!

I am now done revealing my deepest fear and sudden rambling. I will hopefully update weekly. If not, blame my birthday coming up in the first week of August.

R&R!


End file.
